Uzuhashi Clan's Saber-toothed Cats
'Uzuhashi Clan's Saber-toothed Cats '(鋼剣歯虎, kenshiko no Uzuhashi Ichizoku) are Saber-toothed Cats that were given by the Lion and Tiger summons to the Uzuhashi Clan after their Ancestor's fight against his father for his mother's life. Some of them are clad with armour while some aren't actually animals but machines made by one of the Uzuhashi clan's greatest blacksmiths, repeatedly adjusted by others, and are personally summoned by the Uzuhashi clan's Clan Head, Heir, or Heiress. They currently reside on the training areas of the Uzuhashi clan's main house, and are only able to be summoned by those with their permission, have the summoning tattoo, and by using an over-ironized blood made by the Uzuhashi clan's Kekkei Genkai, Kinzoku Hogosha. There are currently less than 100 summons with only 4 being used by the current summoner, Tsukune Uzuhashi. and one being used by Tsukune Uzuhashi's son, Tsubasa Uzuhashi. Overview Kenshiko, as they are usually called besides Kōkiba, are the results of a loving bond, the fear of losing a companion, an amazing blacksmith worker, and the technology of both Land of Sky and Land of Snow. They can use a few ninjutsus as long as they are able to learn it without any signs but they mostly stick to their inhuman speed and strength, their chakra controlled attacks, kenjutsu, and a few bukijutsu skills, which they learned due to the clan's obsession with them. The summons vary from different sizes, the youngest being 4 feet tall, enough to carry around their summoner, while the oldest and their head leader can be seen a few miles away. They are usually quiet after greeting said summoner, agreeing to whatever s/he planned but whenever they talk, especially when their summoner is asking their opinion or if they feel that their summoner's decision will endanger themselves, they demand their summoner's respect and would usually be correct with whatever they're saying. Their armour, made from both natural metals found deep underground, steel release, and Uzuhashi clan's Kinzoku Hogosha, hold most of their skill and keep the animals inside of them alive. The blacksmiths that adjust their armour/shell usually add certain new technology or whatever they feel would be fun to have for the summon, including a retractable sword, a flight armour, kunai launchers, etc. The animals inside the shell would supply the chakra needed to open and close certain portions of the armour or allow them to be speedier or stronger, they also sometimes receive chakra from their summoner that allows them to have stronger abilities. History A few decades after the creation of the Uzuhashi clan, one of the sons of Kinzoku Uzuhashi, Daikoku Uzuhashi, creator of the Sword of Bishamon and Spear of Inari, had tried to find a summoning contract for himself after his oldest brother, Jurōjin Uzuhashi, had found one and used it to secure his spot as the strongest of the siblings and the future clan head. Every summoning contract he tried, the summons refused him due to the fact that he was more of a blacksmith than a shinobi, and was considered too weak of a summoner. After several attempts and weeks, he had found out that he could reverse summon himself to an animal he would most likely be good with. He did so, ending up on the den of the tigers, where he was told to wait for the boss summon. Playing with a few of the young cubs while he waited, he bonded with the youngest one before he was told to follow a tiger for a test. In the end though, he failed the test due to his lack of ninja skills, being transported back to where he was before. The youngest cub that he was playing with suddenly appeared in front of him, having snuck inside the huge pockets of his trenchcoatt while he was about to be tested. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to contact the tigers anymore, and feeling sorry for the cub, he took care of it, feeding it, teaching it how to talk, and how to fight, asking his siblings help on that part. A few years later, after Jurōjin took the role of head of the clan, the tiger who was now twice more taller than everyone in the family, got into a fight with a shinobi who was stealing the daughter of the clan head. Not properly being able to fight like a summon, but more of an animal, he was dying due to his injuries, luckily getting hits on the enemy which made him run away. Almost dead, one of the seven Uzuhashi siblings, Hotei, tried to keep the tiger alive but since he was not a veterinarian he wasn't able to do much, only keep him alive for a few more weeks. Daikoku, not wanting to part with his partner, created a shell/armour for the tiger, with the help of Daikoku, the technological knowledge of Benzaiten, and some of their siblings wanting to help in anyway possible. The tiger, who was now in the shell, was able to survive. He quickly adapted to the shell which even if he didn't need it, after a year and a half, did not allow Daikoku to remove it. The armour was adjusted again and again due to adding a few more parts and the fact that the saber-toothed tiger was still growing. When Daikoku died, he was presented to the Clan Head's family who accepted him and made him their personal summons. Kōkenshiko There are 4 known summons that the head summoner, Tsukune Uzuhashi uses, one being the Leader of the summons, a Saber-toothed Lion, the other a Saber-toothed Liger, and two of them being twin Saber-toothed Tigers. Summoners There are only 2 summoners at the time, the Uzuhashi Clan Head, Tsukune, and the Clan Heir, Tsubasa.